New Girls In Town transcript
Scene 1: Downtown Townsville Narrator: The city of Townsville.....is once again under attack by the Gangreen Gang! Screaming In Fear Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup show up and begin fighting against the Gangreen Gang 'til the Gangreen gang is sent to the jail house. Ace: "Oh shoot," Big Billy: "we almost had them." The Powerpuff Girls' house Buttercup: "Well, girls, we got them locked away." Bubbles: "It's all thanks to our teamwork." Blossom: "If only we had 3 more sisters who are just like us." Bubbles: "Hey, I got an idea, follow me to the Professor's laboratory." The 3 Powerpuff Girls go right down to Professor Utonium's laboratory. Professor Utonium: "Oh hey, girls, how was your battle fight against the Gangreen Gang?" Blossom: "It was super good, Professor," Buttercup: "they're locked away in the jailhouse where they belong." Bubbles: "We're here to make 3 more sisters who are just like us." Professor Utonium: "Well then, let's get to it, here's the recipe book." Professor Utonium gives Blossom his recipe book. Blossom: "Thanks a bunch, Professor." Professor Utonium: "You're welcome, Blossom." Blossom: "Alright, girls, let's get to work: now the 1st ingredient we need is 8 cups of sugar." Bubbles puts 8 cups of sugar right into the cauldron." Buttercup: "The 2nd ingredient: 1 pinch of spice." Buttercup puts 1 pinch of spice right into the cauldron. Bubbles: "The 3rd ingredient: 1 tablespoon of everything nice." Bubbles puts 1 tablespoon of everything nice right into the cauldron. Blossom: "And last but not least what the Professor put in by accident: Chemical X." Blossom pours a little bit of Chemical X right into the cauldron. Bubbles: "Okay, observe and watch what happens." Buttercup: "Bring it on, bring it on." Explosion! Professor Utonium walks right down to his laboratory. Professor Utonium: "What happened down there? (he notices a purple-outfit Powerpuff Girl, a yellow orange-outfit Powerpuff Girl and a red-outfit Powerpuff Girl standing right in front of him, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.) oh, girls, you did such a super good job creating 3 new sisters." Purple Outfit Powerpuff Girl: "Hi there, who are you?" Professor Utonium: "I'm John Utonium, I'm your father figure, and these are your sisters: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, I'm gonna call you Bunny." Purple Outfit Powerpuff Girl/Bunny: "That's a super good name for me." Yellow Orange-Outfit Powerpuff Girl: "Can you pick out a name that can fit me, please, Professor?" Professor Utonium: "That's easy: you're Bessie." Yellow Orange-Outfit Powerpuff Girl/Bessie: "Super thrilling." Red-Outfit Powerpuff Girl: "What's my name gonna be?" Professor Utonium: "I'm gonna call you Brianna." Red-Outfit Powerpuff Girl: "Alright, I got the most perfect name for me." Blossom: "Hi there, new sisters, I'm Blossom, and these are your other new sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup." Bunny: "Nice meeting you here, I'm Bunny and these are my sisters, Bessie and Brianna." Blossom: "Well, Bessie and Brianna," Bubbles and Buttercup: "welcome to our sister team." Bunny: "Come on, everybody, let's head out to school, we don't wanna be late or our teacher's gonna mark us absent." The 6 Powerpuff Girls fly right out the open window on their way to the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten building. Professor Utonium: "Behave yourselves at kindergarten, girls!" Inside the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten building Ms. Keane: "Blossom," Blossom: "Here." Ms. Keane: "Bubbles," Bubbles: "Here." Ms. Keane: "Buttercup," Buttercup: "Here." Ms. Keane: "Robin," Robin: "Here." Ms. Keane: "Mitch Mitchelson," Mitch Mitchelson: "Here." Ms. Keane: "And-oh wait, we got 3 new students, what are your names, other girls?" Bunny: "I'm Bunny," Bessie: "I'm Bessie," Brianna: "And I'm Brianna." Ms. Keane: "Oh, Bunny, Bessie and Brianna, students, say hello to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's 3 sisters: Bunny, Bessie and Brianna." All Kindergarten Students: "Hi there, Bunny, Bessie and Brianna." Ms. Keane: "So tell me, Bunny, what do you, Bessie and Brianna like to do in your spare time?" Category:The All-New Powerpuff Girls season 1 episode scripts